Todd Arliss (Earth-616)
, , Dr. Dorcas; ; Namor's ; Attuma's , , | Relatives = Diane Newell (sister); Mara (wife, deceased); Walter Newell (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Atlantis, Atlantic Ocean, Pasadena, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (without fin) | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = No | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Fin on back extending over the head, pointed teeth, and gills. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal; former Olympic swimmer | Education = | Origin = Transformed by Dr. Lemuel Dorcas into Tiger Shark, using DNA of a tiger shark and of the Atlantean/mutant hybrid Namor; Later further mutated | PlaceOfBirth = Pasadena, California | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Sub-Mariner #5 | HistoryText = Early Life Todd Arliss was an Olympian swimmer, and damaged his spinal cord when he rescued a drowning man. Desperate to regain his swimming ability, Arliss willingly participated in an experiment by the scientist Dr. Lemuel Dorcas. Tiger Shark He "cured" him by blending his DNA with that of Namor the Sub-Mariner and a tiger shark. Although successful, the process changed Arliss both physically and mentally: he now had razor-sharp teeth and gills and had become savage and predatory. Becoming a super-villain and calling himself Tiger Shark, he found and threatened Lady Dorma and was then crowned Lord of Atlantis. The Sub-Mariner, however, soon deposed Tiger Shark and the two became implacable foes. Namor and Dorma travelled to the surface to tell Tiger Shark's sister Diane Newell that he was still alive. Search for a Cure Namor with Lord Seth tried to find the Herb of Healing to help restore Tiger Shark to human form. Namor failed in his quest to help Tiger Shark. Tiger Shark was next seen near the Sargasso Sea. Namor confronted Tiger Shark who has allied himself with a group of Immortals bent on ruling the world. However, when the Immortals leave the mists of the Sargasso Sea, they begin to age instantly and die. Tiger Shark attempted to unleash a deadly virus, but Namor and the sacrifice of Dr. Newell ensure that it causes no harm. Unfortunately, Tiger Shark escapes, but Namor vows to kill him when they next meet. Saving Atlantis Krang defeated Namor and Tiger Shark came to their rescue and Atlantis is forced to turn to him to repulse the attack by Krang and his forces. Namor is freed in the initial onslaught of the battle and turns his attention to Krang. Tiger Shark and Orka attack each other and their battle buries them both under some ruins. Killing Leonard Mackenzie Llyra and Tiger Shark work together and unleash the sea monster Krago. With the help of the Human Torch, Namor drives back Krago. Namor faced off against Llyra and Tiger Shark, but their battle is interrupted as the Human Torch shows up. An enraged Namor fights against the Human Torch not knowing that Human Torch wants to help him. Namor defeats the Human Torch and then learns that his father, Leonard Mackenzie, has been kidnapped by Llyra and Tiger Shark. Namor desperately attacked Tiger Shark while Llyra keeps an eye on her prisoner, Leonard Mackenzie, Namor's father. Llyra tires of their battle and captures Namor. Sting-Ray comes to Namor's rescue and they confront Llyra and Tiger Shark. Unfortunately, before Namor can do anything, Tiger Shark kills Mackenzie. They get away while Namor mourned the loss of his father. The Hulk After a plane crash the Hulk is ambushed by Tiger Shark, who has been hiding in Niagara Falls ever since they killed Namor's father and thinks the Hulk has been sent by Namor to get revenge. The two battled and the Hulk is submersed in water, and is easily outmatched by Tiger Shark in his natural environment. Needing air, the Hulk managed to get away long enough to surface and get on dry ground. Tiger Shark followed after him to resume the fight, this however proved to be the villains undoing. Here the Hulk easily defeated him, smashing him about and grabbing him by the fin and slamming him into the rocks before throwing his unconscious body into the waters below. Spider-Man The Tiger Shark later hide in New York but was tracked their by Namor who teamed up with Spider-Man. Tiger Shark allied with Dr. Dorcas, who has been developing men-fish called Aquanoids to be his army of aquatic mutates. When Namor and Spider-Man arrived on Dorcas' ship, the two fight off both Tiger Shark and Dorcas' Aquanoids. However, they are forced to abandon ship when devices within the ship become unstable. Getting to safety, the two watch as Dorcas' vessel explodes, seemingly killing Tiger Shark and Dorcas in the process. Hydro-Base He teamed up with Attuma and Doctor Dorcas to capture Hydro-Base and take Namor prisoner there. Namor regained his freedom with the help of Doctor Doom, and attacked the conspirators, throwing Tiger Shark into one of Attuma’s war machines. As Dorcas was able to fire a lethal blast from his hand weapon at Namor, the machine toppled on top of Dorcas and crushed him to death. Ms. Marvel Tiger Shark escapes from Hydrobase and abducted Namor's cousin Namorita before being recaptured by heroine Ms. Marvel. Masters of Evil III Tiger Shark joined the Masters of Evil who battled the Avengers. With the Masters of Evil, Tiger Shark aids villain Egghead in a plan to ruin Henry Pym, but is ultimately defeated. Masters of Evil IV He is then recruited into Baron Helmut Zemo's Masters of Evil and took part on the attack on the Avengers Mansion. The team is ultimately defeated. He and fellow member Whirlwind escaped to California, where both are captured by Avengers West Coast members Tigra and Hellcat. Acts of Vengeance During the Acts of Vengeance Tiger Shark battled the Mutant hero Wolverine. Arlys Tigershark He eigns illness to escape prison, and eventually battled Stingray. Tiger Shark ceases the hostilities to help rescue his sister, who is trapped in a cave-in After being captured for study and then rescued by Namor. For a time Tiger Shark renounced crime, and renamed himself Arlys Tigershark, and married a woman from an undersea tribe of nomads. Tiger Shark, however, reverted back to his old ways when his pregnant wife and her tribe were slaughtered by savage undersea creatures called the Faceless Ones. He helped Namor battle Suma-Ket, the master of the Faceless Ones, who led an attack on Atlantis that failed when Suma-Ket is killed in battle. Working with Triton the aquatic Inhuman and the Fantastic Four , Tiger Shark reluctantly helped Namor against an attacking aliens. He even went up against Namor's nephew Llyron. Deep Six He joined the Deep Six and battled the Avengers. Masters of Evil VII Tiger Shark rejoined the the Masters of Evil lead by a new Crimson Cowl; Justine Hammer. At this time he mutated into a more shark-like creature, complete with grey skin and a fin. He and the team battled the reformed villains the Thunderbolts. Civil War and the Initiative Tiger Shark mutated into a more shark-like being (complete with grey skin and a natural fin as opposed to a costume ornament) and then inexplicably back into human form. No explanation was given regarding this metamorphosis. Tiger Shark was next involved in the theft of an artifact called the "Horn of Gabriel", which he used to summon huge sea monsters and then directed them against the surface world. Tiger Shark, however, was defeated by the Sub-Mariner and the Mighty Avengers. When Al Kraven, the son of Kraven the Hunter, began collecting a zoo of animal-themed super-humans, Tiger Shark was one of his captives in a water tank. Tiger Shark was later hired by the crimelord known as the Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. Offenders Tiger Shark was drafted by the Gamesmaster to be a member of the The Offenders (a team led by The Red Hulk) whose goal was to destroy the The Defenders. Dark Reign Tiger shark was sent by Norman Osborn to kill Deadpool. He and Deadpool start fighting in an alley with a machete. The two had caused the attention of police who found Deadpool in the alley. They then took the fight elsewhere, Tiger shark was shot down into the water by Deadpool's sidekick, Bob. When Bob and Deadpool regrouped back in an apartment, Bob told Deadpool about how Osborn wanted him dead, and that Norman had also hired Bob to help Tiger Shark deal with him, and that Tiger Shark was coming for them. Deadpool pretended to use the bathroom so he could sneak up behind Tiger Shark with a gun, but he was knocked to the ground and was forced to choke strangle Tiger Shark with a curtain before being able to unload a burst of bullets into Tiger Shark's chest. Tiger Shark's attack taught Deadpool more about Norman Osborn- causing him to decide to take him on to try and get the money he owed him. He survived his battle with Deadpool. | Powers = * Atltantean/Human/Tiger Shark Hybrid Physiology: Doctor Dorcas' blending of Arliss' DNA with that of a tiger shark and The Sub-Mariner grants him a unique, amphibious physiology granting him a number of superhuman attributes. ** Superhuman Strength: Tiger Shark possesses great physical strength that varies greatly depending upon the amount of time he spends out of water. His strength is sufficient enough to engage Namor in direct physical combat. While wet, Tiger Shark possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 75 tons. When dry, however, his strength is significantly less and can lift about 50 tons. The least amount of weight Tiger Shark has been able to lift is about 40 tons, but only after being dry for an extended period of time. ** Superhuman Speed: While on land, and wet, Tiger Shark is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Swimming Speed: While in water, Tiger Shark is capable of swimming much faster than the finest Olympic swimmer. He can reach a top speed of 60 miles per hour. ** Superhuman Stamina: While wet, Tiger Shark's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity. His musculature also generates far less fatigue toxins than the vast majority of Atlanteans, who all possess some level of superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: While wet, Tiger Shark's body is considerably harder and more resistant than the body of an ordinary human, or most Atlanteans for that matter. He is capable of withstanding the extreme temperature and pressures of the ocean floor, powerful impact forces, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. ** Superhuman Agility: While wet, Tiger Shark's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: While wet, his reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Tiger Shark. However, like Atlanteans, he is capable of rapidly healing minor and moderate injuries faster than ordinary human beings, provided he is wet. ** Aquatic Physiology: Tiger Shark's body is specially adapted for aquatic environments. His body is capable of withstanding cold temperatures and pressures that are found on the bottom of the ocean floor. He is also capable of breathing, speaking, seeing, and hearing underwater with perfect levels of clarity. | Abilities = * ' Olympic Swimmer:' Before gaining his superhuman powers, Todd Arliss was a record-breaking Olympic swimmer. His sheer strength and physical toughness make him a formidable combatant. | Strength = * Class 75; Tiger shark can lift up to 75 tons when well hydrated. | Weaknesses = * Tiger Shark's vitality is dependent upon regular exposure to water. The longer he is out of the water, most of his superhuman abilities rapidly dwindle. If he is removed from water long enough, it could prove fatal. | Equipment = * Tiger Shark's costume is specially designed and contains a built in water system that constantly keeps his body wet. This keeps him in peak physical condition if he's out of the water. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Adamantium teeth When he appeared as a member of the Offenders, he had Adamantium bonded to his teeth. It is unknown how or when this happened. | Notes = *Tiger Shark has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who appear on the cover of the comic book . * Tiger Shark's early appearances are reprinted in various comics. * As a prominent villain Tiger Shark has appeared in various flashbacks. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 80 Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Fish Form Category:Fins Category:Gills Category:Adamantium Category:Avengers Villains Category:Namor Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Doctor Dorcas Experiment Category:Carol Danvers Villains Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Clones of Namor Category:Human/Shark Hybrids Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Atlantean/Shark Hybrids Category:Multiple Hybrids